Skeens misbehaves at King Bob's wedding
Cast Skeens-Brian Mr. Skeens-Simon Mrs. Skeens-Kendra Priest-Professor/Conrad King Bob and Randall Weems-Eric Tara-Julie The Chief Justice of the Lawbot Headquarters-Lawrence Plot Skeens gets in so much trouble. Transcript Mr. Skeens: Greg, I have some good news: King Bob has been engaged to his girlfriend Tara a few months ago and they're going to get married today. Mrs. Skeens: And since this is a family event, you will have to come whether you like it or not. We will all come to a local church for King Bob and Tara's wedding, so we mustn't be late. Skeens: No, Mom and Dad! I hate King Bob! He always sends his sceptres to take me to the dodgeball wall! Mr. Skeens: We're going and that's final! (at the church) Priest: We are gathered here for a very important occasion: that of the wedding between Robert "King Bob" and Tara. But before the couple can exchange their vows, a few of their friends will come up and make speeches. The first one to make a speech is Randall Weems. Randall Weems: First of all, I am happy for King Bob and Tara, as I was the one who helped with their plans for the future. It was a blessing that they are getting married in such short order, as I helped to boost their confidence, and because I made sure nothing would go wrong. As a Guest of Honour for the wedding, I am really happy that all will be well for them, that's all I have to say. Good luck to you both. Skeens: NO! They are not! Get off the stage! I'll tell you the real story of King Bob! (Skeens goes up to the stage) King Bob was the worst playground king that anyone could ever possibly have! He always punishes and grounds me, and always forces me to do stuff I hate, especially since I've been bad! Also, he send his sceptres to take me to the dodgeball wall! Besides, Tara is a (BLEEP) (everyone gasps in background) and a sore loser, and together the two of them would be an awful match! Get out of this church now now now now now! Mrs. Skeens: Greg! That was the worst thing you have ever said to anyone in church! That's it! You are never allowed in here again, and we will go home right now! (everyone - including all the guests and the newly-wedded couple - went home with Skeens and come to scold him.) Mr. Skeens: Greg, you must now apologize to King Bob and Tara, as well as everyone at church, in this room, and even yourself, for what you just did! Skeens: Silence, King Bob, Tara, everyone at the church, in this room! I don't have to listen to a single word you say! I wish you were dead and cremated! Mr. Skeens: Excuse me?! You don't EVER threaten guests like that! Skeens: I have something that I'm not afraid to use! (he takes out a giant fan) King Bob: Oh no! Tara: Is that a fan?! (He uses the fan to blow all the guests and the newly-wedded couple out of his house) Skeens (Squidward's sound clip): AND STAY OUT! (Skeens slams the door) (cuts outside and all the guests and the newly-wedded couple are scattered around places including the Third Street School) Mr. Skeens: Greg, how dare you blow all the guests and the newly-wedded couple outside on the street?! You know I invited them because you gave a bad speech at the wedding! Skeens: But Dad, that's not their property! Mrs. Skeens: Stop making up lame excuses! You are grounded grounded grounded for 12 days! Go to your room now! And don't come out until we get King Bob's dad to take you to ToonTown! Skeens (running upstairs): No fair! King Bob and Tara will pay for this and so will you Mom and Dad! Then Skeens went in his room, and he fell asleep. Then suddenly, King Bob's dad came. King Bob's dad: Come with me, I'm taking you to ToonTown right now! Then King Bob's dad dragged Skeens out of bed, kicking and screaming on the way out of the house. Skeens: Nononononononononononononononononononono! King Bob's dad sent Skeens to ToonTown in disgrace, and later they arrived at ToonTown. Skeens was still crying like a baby. King Bob's dad: Oh come on, Greg! Stop crying like a baby! It's your own fault for misbehaving at my son's wedding! And now it's time to teach you a lesson again! You deserved to be sent here! Now, let's go to Lawbot Headquarters again! So King Bob's dad sent Skeens to Lawbot Headquarters in disgrace. Later they arrived at Lawbot Headquarters, and they entered it. They arrived at the courtroom where the Chief Justice was working. Chief Justice: Welcome to Lawbot Headquarters! How may I help you? King Bob's dad: Well, you see, Greg just misbehaved at my son's wedding. It was a very bad thing to do that. So his parents sent me to bring him here for his lesson. The Chief Justice was horrified, and he was upset with Skeens. Chief Justice: Greg, you know misbehaving at King Bob's wedding is the wrong choice! Also, you know King Bob is the best king of the Third Street Playground ever! That's it, come with me! Then Skeens came with the Chief Justice, and then he entered the cell. Skeens sat on a bed. Chief Justice: This is your cell! You will be forced to eat vegetables, watch shows you hate is Code Lyoko, Nature Cat, Kissyfur, Skylanders Academy, Steven Universe, Sesame Street, Barney and Friends, Yo Gabba Gabba and furthermore! Enjoy your stay! The Chief Justice left. King Bob's dad: Greg, I'm going home right now! And if you dare escape, you will be in trouble even more! Marks my words, don't you dare bother my son or his girlfriend ever again! King Bob's dad walked away, much to Skeens' dismay. Skeens: Nononononononononononono! I can't believe I've got sent here again! Can things get any worse? Waaaaaaaaaaa! I want out! I want out! I WANT OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUT! Back in Skeens' house, Skeens woke up in horror, back in his room. Skeens: AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Oh no! This is terrible again! Then Skeens realised something. He was having a bad dream. Skeens: Wait a minute! It's just a dream! And besides, misbehaving at King Bob's wedding, and I get sent to Lawbot Headquarters! It's a nightmare! King Bob's wedding is just a dream! Then Skeens heard his dad calling. Skeens' dad's voice: Greg, I just received a call from Jordan's dad! It says that you painted a fire on his glasses! Why did you do that? Skeens: Oh dear. I must confess to my dad right now! Category:All Skeens deserves Category:Grounded Stuff